


Rossz álmok

by Galadriel34



Series: Röpkéim [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felébredni a legjobb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rossz álmok

Rossz álmok

„Ó, a fenébe...” gondolta magában, ahogy a lidércet meglátta. Már tudta, milyen sorsot szánnak neki. Nem akar meghalni, de tudta, erősnek kell maradnia, hogy a többieknek Atlantiszon maradjon ideje megkeresni és megmenteni őt.   
Levették a láncot a lidércről, az már emelte is a kezét és az undorító hangja kíséretében elkezdte kiszívni életét.  
„Nem!” kiáltott fel, de egy puha kéz érintésére felriadt.  
„Megint egy rossz álom?” kérdezte kedvese gyengéden és lágyan megcsókolta homlokát.


End file.
